2nd Sign: The Mighty Revolutionary Soundtrack
2nd Sign: The Mighty Revolutionary Soundtrack ''is the score of ''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-, sequel of the original Fight it Out!. The score is composed of the new tracks, remixes. Go to here for the older tracks included in the Discs, basically the older character themes and Cutscenes, it also features the songs that weren't available in the previous album, such as some cutscenes. To Be Released in October 20, 2017 (Steam Release/Japanese Subbed Release). Track List Battle Themes - Disc I (feat. Sienna Travers) #''Dance With Swords'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Orion's theme) #''Solid State Soldier'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Caesar's theme) #''Red Moon -Akatsuki-'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Maya's theme) #''The Torch of Selflessness'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Perseus' theme) #''Light of Hope'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Tusk's theme) #''Birds pitch'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Vela's theme) #''Madness and Trace'' (Zeta Sextus' theme) #''Blood from Gunpowder'' (Bell's theme) #''Gallant'' (Claudius' theme) #''Underdog Stranger'' (Rhyme's theme) #''Yin Yang'' (Anthem's theme) #''Blood Beast ''-2nd Sign Ver.- (Shin Geminia's theme) #''Dark Rain'' (Leon's theme) #''Harbinger'' -Fight it Out Ver.- (Super Maya's theme) #''Way of God (Sienna vs. Eliza vs. Jonathan vs. Leon's theme) #''Fire vs. Flames ''(Anthem Trio vs. Arcana Warriors theme) #''Rival Battle! ''(Rival theme) #''Gods of Destruction (Final Boss theme) Cutscene Themes/Insert Songs - Disc II (feat. Judgement Genesis) #''Number Soldiers'' #''Assault'' #''Point of Encounter'' #''Metamorphosis'' #''The Legend of Arcana - Orchestral Version'' #''The Orchestra Evolution Maniac presents - Welcome to the Next Level in Infinite World'' #''Ragnarök's Revolution Awakens'' #''Requiem'' #''Death of Deaths'' #''God Reborn'' #''Transformation'' #''To the end of the Universe ''-Vocal Song/Main theme feat. Rhyme- #''Song of Hope ''-Vocal Song/Blake- #''Shining Dark Star ''-Vocal Song/Leon- #''Mermaid Drive - Climax ''-Vocal Song/Ensemble of Stars- #''Entrance to Final Bout ''-Vocal Song/Townspeople- #''Crying Soul ''-Duet Vocal Song/Maya and Tusk ver 1/Caesar solo- #''Lost Light - Love Letter ''-Vocal Song/Anthem!Blake- #''Goodbye, Lenore ''-Vocal Song/The Ensemble- #''The Finale ''-Ending theme- Remixes and Story Mode Bosses Themes - Disc III (feat. Cadenza the Orchestra Maniac) #''The Kaiser of the Sun from Beyond the Fate'' (Emily's theme) #''Broken Silence from Crisis Moon: The Bloody Symphony'' (Kiyo's theme) #''Mermaid Drive - Original Instrumental Version'' #''Rockin' the Blue Sky - Arrange by ACS Team'' #''FEAST Part 1 Medley -Remix-'' #''FEAST Part 2 Medley -Remix-'' #''Battle of Gods -English Drama Track-'' #''Rogue Chimera'' #''Debonair Beast'' #''Geminia, the near Perfect Clone'' #''Paranoia'' #''Rhyme boss 1'' #''The Alphabet Dancer'' #''Black Phoenix'' #''Allegro boss'' #''Rhyme boss 2'' #''Red Runner Mayhem'' #''Harbinger Phantom'' #''Cyberian - Saint Metal'' #''Cyberian - Poison Soldiers'' #''Beltran and the Fog'' #''Kai - The Traitor Arcana'' #''Harbinger'' #''The Punisher Solomon'' #''Mia Valentine Phantom'' #''Beltran Camus boss 2'' Other Bosses, SSS, Revolution and Z/ZZ Edition Tracks - Disc IV (feat. Ballerina the Dancer.) #''Skull Headbanger'' #''War Tank'' #''Leon and Star Saber'' #''Cassius and Brutus'' #''Divine'' #''Ghost Viking Returns'' #''Wild Forms'' #''Military Mecha Ensemble'' #''Cassius'' #''Gatekeeper Murciélago'' #''Final Boss Ensemble'' #''Dark Blake and Super Rhyme'' #''Anthem of the Feast - Medley'' #''Heroines Trinity - Sienna'' #''Heroines Trinity - Genesis'' #''Heroines Trinity - Cadenza'' #''Nega Poison (Beltran's theme) #''Justice Time ''(Jam's theme) #''Trinity Legend ''(Sienna vs. Genesis vs. Cadenza vs. Ballerina) #''Queen Nothing (Allegro's theme) #''The Dancer in the Street (Lars' Z theme) #''The Problematic Girl at the School ''(Irma's ZZ theme) #''Hope spot of Illusion ''(Arc's theme) #''Black Fang ''(Kai's theme) #''Siren ''(Mildred vs. Bell vs. Arc) #''Four Sacred Gods (Caesar vs. Mondo vs. Maya vs. Tusk) #''Trust from Re: Vengeance 5: Mark of the Bloody Soul'' (Lancelot's theme) #''Machina from Dream Revolution: Last Fire'' (Alexa's theme) Musical Numbers Vocal Songs in this game are back as Insert songs in story mode, however, since Revolution can be used their instrumental Variations in in-game fights. Two Songs are performed in Japanese for the first time in the series, Song of Hope and To the End of the Universe are only the short versions available. *'To the End of the Universe (Supposedly Rhyme)' The titular Song plays in the Opening theme of the Story Mode, it is sung in Latin. As an orchestra rock song. *'Song of Hope (Blake)' A song which plays during his ending of Act 1 and the Opening of the tournament as a solo artist. This song as the title says, basically represents his hope for saving the people from the mad god, albeit subtly hinted. *'Shining Dark Star (Leon)' Played during the middle part of the Story mode as his introductory song alongside his bandmates. Leon shows his mastered talents, and by means that he's no joke in this career. Is also played during Sienna's battle against the intro Debonair creature. *'Crying Soul (Maya and Tusk, later Caesar)' The song plays when Maya's destiny was cemented to be Harbinger's host, Caesar sings this same song to Tusk a.k.a. Melanie. Maya's version also plays when the inhabitants of the city are running for their lives after the Angel attacks, and the Final Bout Scenario appears. *'Bellum (Blake vs Leon)' This song plays in the stunt "Light Princess and the Shadow Emperor". While at first represents the rivalry between two rockstars, this stunt also represents Sienna choosing a side, to be Rhyme's warrior of destruction, or to be a savior of the world. *'Entrance to Final Bout (People and Rhyme)' This song is performed for all the people inside the Final Bout Auditorium, it is basically a musical number about how "happy" they live and this is less of a rock sound and more what everyone expects from a musical, Rhyme will not sing but praise the people who got through here. *'Climax - Mermaid Drive (Instrumental, Choir)' While not technically not a musical number, it deserves mention, it plays during Sienna and Jam's Formula race in the abandoned Darktown, and the dance number of Snow the Ballerina and her crew while there are powering and cheering the heroes. (It is the OVA's ending song) *'Lost Light In Darkness (Anthem as Blake)' This song is basically a villainous version of Song of Hope, with the difference of rhythm and type of music that Blake usually plays, the lyrics are Dark Anthem's obsessive nature. The song is also played on Sienna's stolen first kiss while she tries to save Cadenza from falling into the same Berserk territory as hers. *'Thank You (Sienna, Genesis and Cadenza)' The Final Song is a medley of lyrics, but the entire song is new, the main ladies performs the song as the final battle is ended. Many people taste the victory over a god, but after the world was recreated as Sienna's wish before the song happened. (It doesn't play in the OVA.) Nintendo Songs in Switch Special Edition There are a series of special licensed songs that are exclusive in the Switch Special Edition. These are chosen by the In-Verse Staff. #''Mario Kart 8'' - Rainbow Road #''New Super Mario Bros. U'' - Final Boss (Phase 2) #''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' - Ballad of the Goddess #''Metroid Prime Hunters'' - Psycho Bits #''Donkey Kong 64'' - D.K. Rap (Super Smash Bros. Melee) #''F-Zero X'' - Devil's Call in Your Heart #''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' - Destroyed Skyworld #''Kirby Super Star'' - The Fountain of Dreams (Gourmet Race Mix, Super Smash Bros. Melee) #''The Mysterious Murasame Castle'' - Medley (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U) #''Sin and Punishment'' - Within Earshot #''Punch Out!!'' - Major Circuit #''Earthbound Beginnings'' - Bein' Friends #''Fire Emblem Awakening'' - Conquest -Ablaze- #''Code Name S.T.E.A.M.'' - Agents of S.T.E.A.M. #''Splatoon'' - Ink me Up Category:In-Verse Sound Team Category:Soundtrack Category:Sonikku Aensland